five_nights_at_reddysfandomcom-20200214-history
Reddy
Reddy Fazbird is the titular main antagonist of Five Nights at Reddy's, who later appears as multiple variations in the succeeding games, and is the mascot of Reddy Fazbird's Pizza. He is an animatronic bear who, like the other animatronics in the game, is left in a "free-roaming mode" at night, during which he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM, to prevent their servos from locking up. Like the other animatronics, Reddy Fazbird will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Reddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death.1He is voiced by Kellen Goff Personality Based on the Reddy Fazbirdr's Theme song, During the day, Reddy loves to have fun and is also shown to be laid-back. easygoing, and happy-go-lucky. His laughter throughout the Five Nights at Reddy's franchise suggests that he is also somewhat mishcievous. Physical Appearance The handprints on Reddy's face, highlighted in green for clarity. Reddy is a brown animatronic bear with a light shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. On stage, he wears a black top hat, black bow tie with a neck strap, and wields a microphone with his right hand. He has thick black eyebrows, three-toed feet, and three blackish freckles on both sides of his muzzle. From his palms and underneath his fingers he has what appears to be paw-like prints. His round ears are articulated and are thus able to move backwards and forward (Similar to the ears of several other animatronics). Reddy sports squarish, human-like teeth from his lower jaw, and, like most of the animatronics at the pizzeria (except for Chuckxy), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. He has human handprints on the right side of his face and chin from the left (see picture above left), though they are difficult to locate. His irises are normally of a light, baby blue color, although, presumably for paranormal reasons, they become glossy-black when he is commonly seen on-camera and in one of his jumpscares, rather than his normal costume eyes. The only exceptions with him and his costume eyes are, in the group stare onstage, when he is coming down the East Hall, and when he is in the doorway when the power runs out. He and Foxy are the only two animatronics whose pupils glow white in the dark. In Five Nights at Reddy's VR: Help Wanted, Reddy's appearance is altered slightly. His fur color is more desaturated, and unlike in the classic games, his fur's texture is more matted and scratchy. With similar technology to the Funtime animatronics that allow costume plates to be opened immediately, Reddy's bow tie is revealed to allow the torso to open, for easier access to the innards. His more detailed endoskeleton includes a safety latch, a strange metallic black and yellow wire that can extend a metal bar to lok it in place. Freddy's endoskeleton features a red button that powers said safety latch. Freddy's Music Box is tucked safely to the left of Freddy's endoskeleton. In the Blacklight levels, Rreddy can be replaced by Blacklight Reddy, a recolored counterpart. Blacklight Reddy's bow tie, hat and nose are a bright fuchsia, his fur light blue with green highlights. However, Blacklight Reddy's appearance is often masked through lighting tricks or filters. In Parts and Service, for example, Reddy appears pitch black, with glowing white eyes and teeth. His endoskeleton, while also black, can be faintly distinguished. Navigation